The Last Gift
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: He considered her a burden. But when she left him with another guy, he felt something wrong. Why did he have to think that way? Wasn't that what he'd always wanted all this time?


**A/N: Remember when Katase confessed his love for Aya under the rain after Rei hurting her? This oneshot is the continuance of that episode in my version. So don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Gals! characters and a scene from episode 35 in the anime series. **

**Last Gift**

**by**

**Chiby Angel-chan**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_The nut-brown haired guy released his hug, stared at the crying girl and muttered, "I…I did it for your sake, Hoshino-san. I wouldn't hurt you and I'd always be near you. Won't you go out with me?"_

_Her wet cheeks turned red although her face still looked very sad. She trembled and slowly whispered his name, "Katase-kun…"_

_She sobbed again. Then, she bowed her head and fell into his embrace. They hugged under the rain. _

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

The certain beautiful dark-haired girl came out from the train. When she was about to walk again, a very familiar voice greeted her, "Good morning, Hoshino-san."

Aya turned her face and greeted back with a smile on her lips, "Morning, Katase-kun." Afterwards, she came closer to him and took his hand. Katase was startled by her sudden action. He nervously asked, "W-What's the matter?"

"What do you mean "what's the matter"?" Aya asked back while curving her lips into a playful smile.

Katase slightly blushed and scratched his hair, "You mean…you accept my feelings?"

"I…I don't know. Forgive me, but…" She answered shyly. "…umm, nevermind. Let's go to school."

Katase smiled and hold her hand back. "Thank goodness, you look very happy today."

Aya nodded and smiled brightly. "And it's all because of you, Katase-kun."

After a few seconds, they laughed. Then, hand in hand, they walked together. What they didn't know was a cool dark brown-haired guy who secretly watched them. It was him, a cold-blooded guy that none other than Rei Otohata, who was madly hurting her feelings tomorrow. He said to himself that he didn't care about her but his eyes kept gazing at them like he was edgied by Katase's presence in Aya's side until they had gone from his sight.

'_So she finally smiles again.' _thought Rei. In less than three seconds, he turned away and walked to another side without any complicated mind in his head. He even didn't think about them anymore.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Aya! Let's go home together!" yelled Ran while taking her school bag.

"I'm sorry, Ran. I've got to go with Katase-kun." Aya replied. Hearing her best friend's answer, Ran smiled widely in happiness, "Oh, so you two are officially dating? Congratulation! No wonder you look very happy today."

Aya shook her head while her cheeks slightly blushing, "Mm, I still haven't given any answer yet. But I guess…"

Before Aya finished her words, Ran suddenly pushed her and said enthusiastically, "I know, I know! Now just go with him, he's waiting for you. Good luck!"

Aya threw a smile and waved at her. She swiftly came out from the classroom and met Katase at the corridor. "I'm sorry, did you wait?" asked the dark-haired girl. Katase shook his head and only gave a gently smile as the answer. Afterwards, they walked.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at Shibuya. Aya turned her face to the nut brown-haired guy and asked, "Then, which restaurant should we go to?"

"We won't go to any restaurant." Katase rolled his green eyeball and continued, "Only for this time, let's get some fun places and forget about study."

Aya frowned. "Well, if you say so… But it's quite strange to hear you refused to study, Katase-kun." She was really flustered. That green-eyed guy always asked her to study whenever they hung out together all this time. She never thought he would suggest to forget about study, even though she knew he meant it only for today.

Katase giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go, we've got to hurry." He said as he put his palms on his pant pockets. Then Aya came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his elbow. They started walking again. Indeed Aya said that she hadn't answered Katase's love statement yet, but now she really treated him like he was already being her boyfriend.

Actually, the nut brown-haired guy asked her to have some funs because he knew that tomorrow was Aya's birthday. He didn't know what kind of things which she liked so he was going to ask her about it when they walked around some shops. Then he would secretly buy it and gave it to her tomorrow.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, isn't that Otohata-kun?" asked Miyu while pointing by her index finger.

Ran deepened her sight and immediately ran, "Right! Hey there, Ototchi!"

The dark brown-haired guy turned to two gals who ran to him. He responded calmly like usual, "Yo."

"Miyu though Aya hung out with you." said Miyu. "She told us that she was going to go with her boyfriend."

Ran slapped Miyu's back and uttered, "Idiot! I told you that Aya went with her boyfriend, indeed. But the guy who I talked about wasn't Otohata."

The yellow-haired girl raised a brow and asked confusedly, "What do you mean, Ran? You know exactly that Otohata-kun is Aya's…"

"I know what you meant, Kotobuki." Rei interrupted. "I also had seen that guy. He was with her at the station and she was also holding his hand."

Miyu's eyes widened in totally surprise feelings. She asked again in a louder tone, "Could it be he's…Kazuki Katase-kun? Aya never said that she's already been dating him. Ran, did Aya really say that?"

"Well, she said she hasn't given any answer yet." Ran stated. "But they're really getting very closer now. Aya also looked happier when she was with him. I bet they'll be a lovey-dovey couple soon!"

Rei winked. Yeah, he knew that well. That guy was so much better to be Aya's boyfriend than him. He even didn't feel like Aya had betrayed him. He was definitely fine with it. But in the deepest part of his heart, he actually felt something strange and it didn't make him feel good. Still, he wouldn't ever admit it.

Miyu nudged Ran with her elbow and said, "Ran, don't talk like that in front of Otohata-kun. Otohata-kun, why didn't you say anything to her?"

"If that's what she wants, it's okay." Rei replied coldly. "Anyway, if you two called me only to talk about that kind of things, I better go."

Ran stuck her tongue out and scoffed, "Precisely, you better go! I'm glad Aya finally chose to leave a cold bastard like you!"

Rei ignored the brunette and started walking; leaving the two gals behind. Ran folded her arms and mumbled, "Man, that ice man is really heartless. Breaking him up is the best decision ever! I can't believe Aya ever fell for such a jerk like him!"

"But Ran…" Miyu muttered, "Is this really the best for the two of them?"

Ran frowned and instantly answered, "What are you talking about? Of course it is! Aya is happy and Otohata doesn't really care. I don't see anything wrong about it."

The yellow haired girl sighed. "Miyu hopes that's the case…"

-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Aya and Katase were in a shop. They hadn't bought anything yet and Katase still waited for her statement about things she liked. But Aya hadn't said anything about it since they walked around Shibuya one hour ago.

Katase glanced at his watch. He actually didn't have much time to do something like this and study was his first priority, so he gave up and decided to ask her directly. "Hoshino-san, do you…"

"Wow, this is very cute!" yelled Aya before Katase finished his question. The green-eyed guy walked closer to her and asked, "Uh? Cute?"

Aya nodded and replied, "Yes! Look at this necklace. It's cute, isn't it?" She said cheerfully while pointing to a silver necklace which was placed on a transparent box.

A necklace? Jeez, to be honest, he didn't want her to wear any flashy things. But if she got interest with it, then… "Do you like it?" Katase questioned.

The dark-haired girl nodded her head again. "But it's too expensive. Well, maybe I should save my money first and buy it someday. Let's go, Katase-kun."

Aya started walking again but Katase still gave a glare at the necklace while curving his lips into a smile. He finally got the answer. Now he guessed it was time to go home. He followed her and suggested to get home right now. She agreed without realizing his hidden purpose. He wasn't going to study only, but he planned to buy that necklace after this; without her in his side, of course.

-o-o-o-o-

Rei entered a bookshop. Then he went to lesson books side. After five minutes of looking for book he wanted, he still couldn't find it. Didn't the book have release yet? Then he walked to a calendar and checked the date. Oh, it was still June 10th. It would release on June 11th; tomorrow to be exact.

'_Wait. June eleventh?' _asked Rei in his mind. Then he looked at the calendar again. If tomorrow was June 11th, so it meant…

'_Aya's birthday…?' _Rei uttered mentally. But after a few seconds, he shook his head and slapped his temple. _Who cares about her birthday anyway? _He tried to forget about it, but he failed. He was confused, really. He knew he was always coolheaded and didn't think much about others, so why her birthday couldn't stop disturbing his mind?

But come to think of it, he really owed her. She had been very kind and nice towards him. She also had given much love; something that he'd ever accepted from anyone else except her. However, he had been so cold and cruel to her. At least he had to do something for her. But he didn't think any kind of presents could pay what he had done. What he had to do then?

Giving something to people was a bad idea to him. He wasn't good at choosing present for someone, especially when it came to Aya. Somehow he felt something wrong if he wouldn't give anything to her on her birthday tomorrow. Why? She had got over him after all. Sigh... At last he gave up and came out from the bookshop. Then he entered another shop; a gift shop.

-o-o-o-o-

Like usual, Aya and Katase went somewhere together after school. But today wasn't an ordinary day. It was a special day; Aya Hoshino's birthday.

They were walking at the roadside. Katase asked her to close her eyes while walking and of course he guided her when they walk. After a few minutes, they stopped. Aya asked, "May I open my eyes now?"

"Alright." Katase replied. Then Aya slowly opened the two of her eyes. She gasped when she noticed that they were in an outdoor luxurious restaurant and a special table with two chairs was existed right in front of her eyes.

"W-What the…?" Aya was very amazed. She glanced around while covering her mouth.

Katase curved his lips into a smirk and exclaimed, "Surprise!"

Aya turned her face to the nut brown-haired guy and asked again, "What…what's this for?"

"Don't tell me that you had forgotten about your own birthday." said Katase playfully. "It wasted my hard work."

Aya gasped. "My birthday? Goodness, I almost forgot! This is…this is a very pleasant surprise, Katase-kun."

The green-eyed guy smiled proudly. Then he pulled a chair and asked Aya to sit on it. She smiled happily and as his request, she sat. She knew he was going to ask her for lunch in this outdoor restaurant.

"Oh, I have something for you." Katase said while putting a red small box. Then he gave it to her. "You may open it now."

The dark-haired girl swallowed and slowly opened the box. She gasped for the third time today when she looked at it. "T-This necklace is..."

"That's my present." said Katase with a smile. "Happy birthday, Hoshino-san."

Aya was swept out of all his surprises for her. It was really like a dream and truly romantic. She felt very lucky to know a guy who understands girls' feelings like him. She doubted that he would hurt her like Otohata-kun did.

Wait. Otohata-kun…?

Why did she suddenly remember him again? Right, she almost never thought about him anymore lately. She was too busy with Katase. But this was really what she want, wasn't it? She had always wanted to ease him from her heart and started a new love life.

But…

"Hoshino-san?" Katase's voice woke her up from her daydream. Aya gasped and blinked. "U-uh?"

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" asked the nut brown-haired guy again worriedly.

Aya quickly shook her head and replied with her angelic smile, "No! I really like this necklace; this is what I've always wanted. I'll wear it now."

Then she took the necklace out from the box. But she noticed that she had another necklace around her neck already. She was very surprised. That was from Rei! How could she wear it without even realizing it?

"E-Excuse me for a moment, Katase-kun." said Aya as she got up from her seat and ran speedily. Katase frowned in bewilderment.

Aya came out from the restaurant area and stood while panting. She touched the necklace which she got from Rei and narrowed her eyes. She really didn't realize that she had worn it everyday. She didn't mean to keep her feelings for Rei, did she?

Then she looked at another necklace; her new necklace from Katase which was placed on her palm. She let out a sigh and bowed her head. _'What's the matter with me…?'_

Suddenly, she heard a guy's voice, "I though you're celebrating your birthday with your new boyfriend."

Aya lifted her face. "O-Otohata-kun…?"

The ice prince walked to her. He stared at her; instantly causing a tiny blush on her cheeks.

The dark-haired girl averted her eyes and asked in a low tone, "Do you need something?"

Rei's eyes grew a bit wider when he noticed Aya was still wearing a necklace that he gave to her. He still remembered about that thing. He gave it to her as a Christmas present last year since he hadn't prepared any gift yet. He wondered why she still wore it if she even didn't like him anymore.

"Happy birthday." He said calmly.

"You…you remember?" Aya asked in a surprise feeling while covering her mouth. "Well…thank you."

The ice prince spoke again, "Don't underestimate me." He said while scratching his hair. "But unlike usual, I've already got a present for you."

Aya blinked. He had prepared something? What exactly had happened to him? But then, she gave a tiny smile and said, "Thanks, but you shouldn't have to…"

Before she finished, he cut her off by cupping her chin. He bowed and kissed her cheek. Aya got her eyes enlarged. She blushed furiously.

Afterwards, he pulled back and said, "That'd probably be the last one." He brushed his hand trough his dark brown hair and continued, "Sorry if you don't like it."

Then he turned away and faced his back to her. Before he made a step to leave, she muttered shyly, "I don't...hate it, Otohata-kun."

"..." The ice prince sighed and said in his deep voice, "Be happy with him."

She formed a bright smile on her lips and responded, "Hai."

-o-o-o-o-

"There you are, Hoshino-san. What were you doing?" Katase suddenly came and reprimanded her.

Aya turned her face to him and replied, "Nothing."

The green-eyed guy took her hand while saying, "Let's go inside then."

"Wait a minute, Katase-kun." Aya said slowly. "May I ask you for a favor?"

Katase instantly replied, "Sure."

She put the silver necklace which she got from him on his palm and said, "Please put this on me."

He nodded. Then he removed her long hair that covered her back. Before he put the necklace, he asked her, "You've already worn a necklace here. Is it okay if I take it off?"

"…yes." She answered hesitantly. Then he removed her old necklace which Rei gave her and exchanged it with the silver necklace. After a while, he had put the necklace around her neck.

Katase smiled and said happily, "You know what? I've been very confused to think what kind of gift that you like. But I'm glad I'm finally able to…" He paused when he met Aya's face. Her cheeks were very wet because of tears. He was very surprised, "W-Why are you crying?"

She tried hard to wipe her tears away but they couldn't stop falling down. She answered while sobbing, "No… I'm okay. I…I just…"

"…" Katase frowned and kept silent. Then, he pulled Aya onto his chest and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Hoshino-san. You can cry as long as you want."

Aya slowly hugged him back while still sobbing. She was very flustered. Her head was spinning. She felt her heart was a mess somehow. And more painfully, the reason was something that she really wanted to forget.

"The reason" was a figure who watched them without their knowledge. He stared at the couple who was still hugging each other. He supposed to leave but he wanted to check her at least for the last time.

He hated himself. He had attempted to give a present for her but it instead hurt her feelings again. Then, he let out a sigh of relief. That's enough; he knew he wouldn't be able to pay what he had done to her by any kinds of gift. What he had to do now was continuing his own life and leaving from her life.

He had to let her go no matter how much he loved her; although he still didn't want to acknowledge it until the end. It was his own fault anyway. He was the one who chased her out and didn't want to admit his true feelings.

He mentally thought, _'Goodbye, Aya…' _

**END**

**A/N: Oh my…Aya didn't end up with Rei in this fic. So I know nobody would like it…sigh. But I do love Katase, you know. Sometimes I also want Rei to felt what Aya felt. By the way, for those you who haven't read the manga, actually Rei did give a necklace to Aya as a Christmas present. But it didn't happen in the anime series. **

**And I know that wasn't a happy ending…and uh, if it's possible, I'll make a sequel…if you like, of course. **

**Review please…although I don't deserve it. Uh. **


End file.
